Jessica Gray
Jessica Gray, also known as Jess, is a character who appears in Outlast 2. She was a student at a parochial school along with Blake Langermann and Lynn. It is heavily implied that she was sexually abused and murdered by Loutermilch. Plot Demo As Blake is roaming the halls of the abandoned school building, he comes across Jessica's locker that is found open and contains a music box, books, pictures, award ribbons, and a note in which her and Lynn have the following discussion: :(Jessica) Hey Lynn, I'm booooooored. Mr. Combover's still talking about the 30 years war... Blah Blah Blah HAPSBURGS!!! Blah Blah. Anyway, I'm not riding home with you today because I've got journal but I'll call you when I get home, OKAY? :(Lynn) Sup Jess! Combover's the worst. His Nasal Spray totally makes me want to puke! Journal HUH? Are you doing journal because you want to expose the dark truth behind the St. Ambrose Field hockey team? Your dad is forcing you? You have a big sloppy crush on Blake!! :(Jessica) Shut up, BITCH!!! Also, we should replace Combover's nasal spray with hot sauce. Also, REALLY, SHUT UP! As Blake progresses through the school, Jessica's screams can be heard. He follows the scream, only to find Jessica's hanging body at the end of the hallway. As he approaches, her body is consumed by an unknown entity into the ceiling. Retail The game begins with Blake dreaming about Jessica. He tells this to Lynn, who hesitantly tells that she hadn't thought about her in ages. Jessica apparently had committed suicide in the fourth grade. It was hinted that she was sad at something. In her suicide note she specified that Blake should have loved her. Though Blake did love Jessica as his friend. Jessica is best friends with Lynn and they share notes in class and play hangman. Lynn notes that Jessica has had a crush on Blake for a long time. Despite the suicide note, Jessica's hallucinations (though not verified if they are only hallucinations) do not hate Blake. She is always informing Blake when the demonic Loutermilch is coming after him and helping him find alternative routes back to his present. Jessica did not seem to have a good home life. A counselor comments she forged a signature so that said she could go to school field trip. There are signs she could be a potential runaway. Jessica's mother had tragically passed away from an uninformed accident. Her father is said to have a "big personality" that even the teachers find troublesome to deal with. It can be surmised that he is very controlling as Jessica had to forge his signature to the field trip to a piano factory, which he did not give permission for. Additionally, Jessica seems to be somewhat afraid of him, as implied when Loutermilch threatens to inform her father of catching her after school, to which she shows visible signs of distress. In the game's penultimate scene, we get to know what happened to Jessica. Jessica and Blake are after school in a food storage and Jessica asks Blake some personal questions. Blake is apparently starring as the Beast in a Beauty and the Beast play staged by the school with Lynn as the Beauty. Jessica teases Blake for not having kissed Lynn yet, which he says he has reserved for the big night. Jessica then playfully tackles Blake and pins him to the ground. It almost looks like she wants to kiss him. However, Blake gets scared and doesn't want to. Jessica respects his feelings and does get off, however, she as a kid makes him say she has won the tackle game and comments he is a pushover and nerd. The she takes Blake's hand affectionately and starts walking towards the exit. She tells Blake why he "is so precious about it" meaning his first kiss. Blake inquires if Lynn had asked her to question him to which Jessica replies she wanted to know first. To this answer Blake teasingly calls her a nerd as well which she agrees to. She then asks Blake if she can come over, though she asks first if his parents are around, which Blake says they aren't. Confused, Blake asks why she wants to come over but she replies "I don't know." They are discovered by Father Loutermilch. Loutermilch strangely tells Blake he is not in trouble yet and tells him to leave but Jessica to stay. Jessica gets scared and pleads Blake to stay and he listens to her initially. This makes Loutermilch slightly aggressive and he starts being manipulative though keeping his kind facade. He threatens to call Jessica's father and Blake's parents to which the children get afraid of. Jessica then gets lost in thought but Loutermilch touches her shoulders and states that he wants to just make things right and would she pray with him. When he states the latter part he half-caresses Jessica's face implicating that he have done highly inappropriate things to her while saying that line. Hearing this throws Jessica into a panic and she pleads desperately for Blake to stay. Loutermilch doesn't like this and says to Blake, despite Blake denying anything happening between them, that him feeling shame is evidence that he has done something wrong. Finally, the priest tells Blake to leave on the grounds to stop making the situation more awkward. As Blake is leaving he hears Jessica scream. She starts calling out his name for help and telling Loutermilch to leave her alone. She starts running away from Loutermilch who goes after her. Blake follows them to the doors leading to a stairwell. It is there he discovers Jessica, badly beaten and neck apparently broken. Loutermilch, at the top of the stairs, tells Blake that the situation is not what it seems. It is heavily implied that Loutermilch physically and sexually assaulted Jessica. School tapes in the game show that Loutermilch had an unhealthy obsession with her. He also rejoices at her death being a way he has escaped culpability for his actions. It is implied that Loutermilch had covered up Jessica's death as a suicide to escape punishment. The reason Blake feels regret is because he stayed silent and didn't tell the truth surrounding her death. Though, at the end of the game Blake realizes he was manipulated by Loutermilch to stay silent and that it wasn't really his fault. As Jessica doesn't seem antagonistic towards him this may confirm his belief. Jessica may have understood that Blake was not completely at fault as Loutermilch had a veiled way of threatening people. This is shown when he first discovers the duo and tells Blake that the boy surely doesn't want to get into trouble. At the end of the game, Blake meets Jessica, though if Blake is hallucinating or not it is not verified. Jessica tells Blake she won't let him go and she knows he won't let her go. Afterwards, they both kneel down and Jessica starts a prayer which ends the game. Dialogue *''"Now the light has gone away;"'' *''"Saviour, listen while I pray,"'' *''"Begging Thee to watch and keep"'' *''"And send me quietly to sleep."'' *''"Watchful Savior, wash away,"'' *''"All that has been wrong today;"'' *''"Help me every day to be,"'' *''"Gentle, gentle, more like Thee."'' *''"Let my near and dear ones be,"'' *''"Always near and dear to Thee."'' *''"Oh, bring me and all I love,"'' *''"To your eternal home above."'' *''"Where are you?"'' *''"I am scared."'' *''"Please Blake."'' *''"Don't let this happen."'' *''"We are not alone here."'' *''"Please...."'' *''"I am sorry Father Loutermilch."'' Navigation Category:Characters Category:Outlast 2 characters Category:Deceased characters